All American High School
by Peach Salsa
Summary: The Golden Trio have to go to muggle,American, High School! Can they survive the teachers, the homework, ans solve the mystery that has been haunting the town for years?
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Dear Readers: This is my first chapter fic, so please no flames. I hope you like it. Don't forger to rate and review! This fic takes place in 7th year. The whole half-blood prince thing never happened, ok?

Peach Salsa

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, for your own safety, I am sending you away for two weeks." said Dumbledore calmly. "What? We can't go! I don't want to!" screamed Ron stubbornly. "Professor? Why are we leaving" said Hermione politely. "Yeah, Where are you putting us" "Your leaving because of Voldemort! He won't find you there, I promise. You are going to Franklyn High school. A muggle high school in America!" replied Dumbledore cheerfully. Then, he stood up. "Come on!" "The house elves have packed all you will need. Step inside the fireplace take some floopowder and say " 13 Woodcock Street" Said Dumbledore quickly. They stepped inside the fireplace, said the location name and were pulled into the fireplace. A few seconds later they where spewed onto a ugly, maroon carpet. Above them was an older lady with gray hair coiled into a bun. "Oh! Hello! You must be Harry, Ron, and Hermione. My name is Ms. Fitzgerald." she said with an American accent. "Nice to meet you" They said in unison. "Come into the kitchen, and I will tell you everything."


	2. Meeting Katelyn

Author Note: Sorry for the wait. I have been really busy, and still am so don't expect updates very frequently, OK? Please, don't kill me if this fic sucks. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. One more thing. I realized that in the 1st chapter, I wrote Mrs. Fitzgerald in as Ms, but she is married. OK??

P.S

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Franklyn High School is considered one of the best muggle schools in New York state" said Ms. Fitzgerald seriously.

"The principal of the school, Mr. Evergren is a squib, but he has decided to help Professor Dumbledore out by letting you stay there. Any questions?"

"When will we start going there? Asked Hermione

"Tomorrow morning."

"How will we go there?! We don't know….muggle things!" yelled Ron.

"My granddaughter, Katelyn will help you."

"That's my name, don't wear it out" said a voice from the stairwell.

"Ah, Katelyn! Come here and meet our guests." Said Mrs. Fitzgerald

Katelyn came down the stairs, wearing a gray Abercrombie + Fitch t-shirt and tight jeans and sat down on a char.

"What do you _wan't_, Grandma?

"This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They will be going to school with you."

"Whatever."

And with that, Mrs. Fitzgerald lft the room to let the teenagers get to know each other.

Liked it? Hated it? Please review!


	3. Rudeness

AN: Sorry for the wait!! My dog died and my life has been crazy for the past month. Remember, the more reviews the faster I update!! 

This chapter is dedicated to my new cat Sakura: I love you!

Mrs. Fitzgerald got up and walked out of the room. When she was out of earshot, Katelyn started to speak.

"So, I guess you idiots will be going to school with me. Just great. I just want you to know that I am not your friend, and will never be." Then she left.

"She seems very unpleasant." Said Hermione, who was in shock after being spoken to so rudely.

"Well, at least she's hot. Stated Ron

"Is that all you care about!! Katelyn treated us like dirt, and all you can think about is the fact that she is _hot_!!??

"Just shut up Ron" said Harry

They, then left the room, passing a cute desk near the door. What they did not know was that inside that desk was something that would help solve a mystery that had been haunting that town for generations.


	4. Howard Franklyn

AN: Hi!! Thanks you for reading my story!! WOOHOO!!! THREE PEOPLE PUT MY STORY ON THEIR FAVS LIST!!!!!! Yay!! Enjoy the story!!

The next day:

Howard Franklyn High School was huge. It was three stories tall, and it had five acres of property. About five hundred students went there. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of the building, they thought about how they were ever going to find there way in this vast school.

"Well, I guess we should go in." stated Hermione.

"Okay, lets go." said Ron. When they got in the building, they saw a massive crowd of people, all crowing around one teacher.

"Come on, people! Get your schedules and get to class! Lateness will not be tolerated!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their schedules and started to compare them.

"Oh! We are in the same classes!" said Harry.

"That's nice of Mr.Evergren." replied Ron

"Yeah." Said Hermione

As they walked through the hallway, they heard some students telling a story. They went to listen.

"Howard Franklyn was a town hero. He was the creek lifeguard and saved many children's lives. But one night, he was murdered. They never figured out who it was. But many people think that he was killed because he was having a affair with a married woman, but this has never been proven."

"CHILDREN! STOP GOSSIPING! GET TO CLASS!

And so they went.


End file.
